


Lucera S Support

by sugarandvoid



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandvoid/pseuds/sugarandvoid
Summary: an s-support for lucina and severa that i wrote a long time ago.





	Lucera S Support

Lucina: Severa? Come on, I know you're here. Severa:... What is it?

Lucina: I wanted to apologize for not being able to get you that bracelet when we went shopping. I know you wanted it a lot, and-

Severa: Gawds! Don't make me sound like a needy, spoiled child! I don't need you to make up for anything, and I could probably go back and get it today without any of your money.

Lucina: Well, it's too bad I've already bought you something else, isn't it? Severa: Y-you did what? Really? What is it?

Lucina: A ring. I don't know what this stone is, or what it's made of in general, so I don't know if it's high class enough for your taste, but it looks like something you'd appreciate.

Severa: Really? You're too nice to me! Let me see!

Lucina: You'll have to stop moping in your roo-

Severa: Just open the door and come in here! You can see me add it to my collection. All bought with my own money.

Lucina: Alright. Y-you... like it? I don't have much taste in things like this, you se-

Severa: This is a wedding ring. Lucina: I told you I don't know anything about jewellery. Do you still want it?

Severa: I can't take it. If I did, we'd have to get married, because we'd have officially proposed to eachother.

Lucina:... Does that really matter?

Severa: Gawds! Of course it does. You really should take some time to become more cultured. Now, unless you're going to make me a blushing bride, take the ring back!

Lucina: There's no refunds... Should we just get married?

Severa: ...

Lucina: ...

Severa: ...

Lucina: Is that the wrong thing to say?...

Severa: It's not, but you better let me pick the dresses!

Lucina: Huh? Severa: Are we going to get married or what? You picking that ring was probably fate, you know.

Lucina: So... you love me? Back, I mean-

Severa: Of course I do! I wouldn't get married to just anyone who bought me a pretty ring in an accident.

Lucina: I thought the ring thing was "fate"? Severa: It doesn't matter! All that really matters now is that I have a grander, brighter wedding ceremony than my mother!

Lucina: Maybe you should stop comparing everything to what your mother did, you know...

Severa: Gawds, you better not be this much of a killjoy once you're my wife!


End file.
